Creature size
See Category:Creature Cards by Size Creatures have two numbers on their card: the first is their damage amount, and the second is their health amount. Accompanying this are symbols or letters, which are the size bonus of their attack, and their own size. When a creatures fights another, if its size bonus is equal to the size of its target, it gets a +50% bonus to its damage. XL-sized creatures can always attack Flying creatures, even though they usually have only melee attacks (rather than Ranged). Creature's life is preceded by the creature's size: S, M, L, or XL (just like everyday clothing sizes, thus small, medium, large, and extra-large, respectively). This may also be referred to as Armor Type.' Creatures whose Attack Type match the Armor Type of the unit they are attacking, receive a 50% attack damage bonus. The following are some of the characteristics of units of a given size: *[[:Category:XL Creature Cards|'X(tra)-L(arge)']]: Extra-large creatures are always individual creatures. They can walk through small and medium creatures, knocking them back. Count as 10 towards the unit limit of 120. *[[:Category:L Creature Cards|'L(arge)']]: Large creatures are always individual creatures. Walking past small enemy creatures will knock them back, though past other creatures, it will slow down. Count as 5 towards the unit limit. *[[:Category:M Creature Cards|'M(edium)']]: Medium creature are created as individual or four-unit squads. Susceptible to fewer knockback abilities. Walking past enemy units reduces their movement speed. Count as 3 towards the unit limit. *[[:Category:S Creature Cards|'S(mall)']]: Small creatures are almost always created in squadrons of six units. They typically have the least power costs. Affected by all knockback effects. Walking past enemy units will cause them to slow down. Count as 6 towards the unit limit of 120. :See Squad and Creature Small units are always a team (squad) of four or six combat members, and vice versa. On the card, the number of members summoned in a grouped unit is indicated next to the charge value by x4 or x6. For example, the Imperials card shows 5x6, meaning that each summoning creates a grouped unit of six men, but the grouped unit can be summoned five times for a total of 30 men. The first number is known as the number of Charges the card has (Card#Card Charges) Grouped units are always selected and treated as a single unit; they cannot be divided or merged with other units summoned from the same card. Further, the damage and life statistics are shown for a full group of men; each member does a fraction of the displayed damage and only has a portion of the indicated life. If individual members' life falls below zero, they die and will permanently reduce the member count of the group, and its damage. The player may revive dead squad members through use of a Shaman or a healing spell. Squad members can not ''be revived by placing the group next to friendly structures. '''Trample' is a quality shared by all Large and XL creatures; it is a built-in game mechanic, therefore it is not explicitly stated on cards. Large units trample Small creatures, because they are two sizes bigger. XL units, being two sizes bigger than medium creatures, trample M sized creatures as well. And of course, as they are even bigger than small creatures, XL creatures trample them. A default damage of 10 is done to each trampled individual unit, this number is multiplied by the number of individual creatures in a x6 or x4 squad. See also * Creature * Knockback * Steadfast * Payback * Category:S Creature Cards * Category:M Creature Cards * Category:L Creature Cards * Category:XL Creature Cards Category:Creature Cards Category:Game Mechanics